


Расхождение во мнениях

by Litaraniel



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Монастарио недоволен положительным мнением дона Диего о разбойнике Зорро. И отчего бы это он...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расхождение во мнениях

**Author's Note:**

> Это должно быть смешно. Ну, не выложишь - не узнаешь, так?

— Так что же, де ла Вега, вы тоже восхищаетесь этим негодяем Зорро?  
— Ну как вам сказать, сеньор комендант... — Красивое лицо дона Диего приняло преувеличенно задумчивое выражение. — Он храбр, ловок, силен, прекрасный наездник, умелый фехтовальщик. Никогда не действует ради собственной выгоды. И, заметьте, ни разу не пытался вас убить. Чем тут не восхищаться?  
— Ах так, — сквозь зубы процедил Монастарио, предпочитая проигнорировать краткий всплеск теплоты от того, что в число положительных качеств Зорро миролюбивый де ла Вега включил отсутствие желания убивать своего постоянного противника. — Значит, вы расстроитесь, если я его поймаю и посажу за решетку?  
— О, естественно. Весьма расстроюсь. — Дон Диего насмешливо приподнял брови, всем своим видом выражая неверие в подобный поворот событий.  
— Ну а если я повешу вашего героя?  
— Я буду просто убит горем. — Де ла Вега картинно приложил руку к груди и изобразил на лице выражение глубокой меланхолии.  
Монастарио заскрежетал зубами.  
— Ничего, утешитесь.  
— Боюсь, что не утешусь.  
— Сами не утешитесь, так кто-нибудь утешит.  
Де ла Вега рассмеялся, негромко, но звонко, откинув голову назад, открывая смуглую шею над белоснежным воротничком. Монастарио очень хотелось крепко сомкнуть на ней руки.  
— И кто же станет меня утешать? Вы, что ли, сеньор комендант?  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— Ну, — дон Диего пожал плечами, — вас же отчего-то интересует, расстроюсь ли я. Впрочем, не хотите утешать — не надо. Можете просто меня не расстраивать, — продолжил он, склонившись ближе и заговорщицки улыбаясь. — Оставьте моего героя в живых.  
— Знаете что, — прорычал Монастарио, подаваясь навстречу и сверкая глазами так, что де ла Вега невольно выпрямился, отдаляясь. — Вот теперь я точно его убью.  
Развернувшись на каблуках и чеканя шаг, он проследовал к выходу, мысленно призывая все известные проклятия на голову Зорро.  
— В кои-то веки чистую правду ему сказал, — вздохнул дон Диего, глядя на удаляющуюся спину коменданта. — А он злится.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Планировался тоненький намек на ревность. И юст.   
>  Возможно, факир был пьян и фокус не удался.


End file.
